What If I Told You
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Zoey needs comfort. Guess which bushyhaired boy is there for her? Oneshot CZ. R&R!


**Summary: **Zoey needs comfort. Guess which bushy-haired boy is there for her? Oneshot CZ. R&R!

**A/N:** Hey, y'all! This is just a burst of inspiration I had. Don't worry, I didn't give up on Reawakening The Past. I actually just updated it, so check it out!

**What If I Told You**

Zoey Brooks was sitting on the beach, crying her eyes out. She thought he loved him. She thought he thought she was special. She was dead wrong. Why couldn't she ever find someone who truly cared about her? Where was that one guy she was destined to be with?

**FLASHBACK**

_Zoey Brooks ran up to her boyfriend, Glen Davis. She hadn't seen him for two days because of a tennis tournament._

_"Glen!" she screamed happily. "I missed you so much!" She leaned in for a kiss, but Glen turned his head and backed away. Zoey got confused. "What's the matter?" Glen shook his head._

_"I met this girl, Melanie Frank, during the tournament. She's so much hotter than you, Zoey. We're over. I thought I told you." Zoey just stood there, shocked and heartbroken. She could've said a million things at that moment, but all she said was,_

_"You didn't…tell me…that…" her voice shook, near tears. "I-" tears came out. "I thought you…loved me, Glen. You said you did. You promised you would never love anyone but me. You-you said it…right t-to my face…right be-fore you…left…" she cried. Glen rolled his eyes._

_"Don't you know that when guys say that, they never really mean it?" he said obnoxiously. Then, he walked away. Zoey was left there, standing alone, tears pouring down her face._

_"No," she said to herself, her voice still shaky. "I guess I didn't."_

END FLASHBACK

Now Zoey was sitting on the soft sand, watching the waves roll by and crash onto dry land with a tear-stained face filled with hurt. She needed someone to lean on. Someone who knew her more than she knew herself. Someone who would do anything, anything, just to make her smile or laugh. Someone who would be there always and forever. There had to be a guy for her somewhere…there just _had_ to be…

Suddenly, someone sat next to her. She turned her head sideways. It was Chase, her best friend. Chase, her buddy. If only she knew what Chase knew. If only she knew, because little did she know, a certain bushy-haired boy was keeping something from her that could turn everything around.

"Zoey?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. "Have you been crying?" Zoey sniffled.

"Maybe," she answered, turning her back to the ocean. Chase scrambled around until he was facing her in the opposite direction.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Chase asked her. Zoey just shook her head and moved so she and him were side-by-side facing the ocean again. He put his arm around her and they just sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching the gentle waves. Finally, Zoey spoke up.

"Glen met another girl in the tennis tournament. He never loved me. He didn't mean anything he ever said to me." She started crying again. "It was all lies." She closed her eyes as tears poured out. "Why are they all fake, Chase?"

"I don't know, Zoey." Chase shook his head. "I mean, you're smart, pretty, funny, kind, caring, sweet and amazing in every way. I would imagine that every boy in the world would fall in love with you." Zoey stopped crying, and looked up at Chase.

"I just feel so stupid!" Zoey cried angrily.

"Glen is the stupid one for giving you up. He didn't know what he had. He's the idiot, not you." Chase pulled her into a hug, and Zoey looked up at the sky.

"I just want to find the one guy in the whole world that would love me no matter what. Someone that would do anything to make me smile and be happy. Someone who understands me, maybe even more then I understand myself. Someone who would still think I'm beautiful even when I've just cried for a long time. Someone who truly, undeniably, loves me with all their heart." Zoey closed her eyes and a few tears came out. "If only I knew where he was." Chase stared at me for a long time. All of a suddenly, he stood up, and held out his hand and pulled me up in front of him.

"What if I told you," Chase started. "that there _is_ a guy like that? What if I told you that there's someone out there who thinks about you all the time? What if I told you that his heart breaks more and more as every tears comes out of your eyes? What if I told you that he has butterflies in his stomach every time you smile or laugh, and he gets a special Zoey-only sensation that sends his mind flying in all directions? What if I told you that even when he's as depressed as he could ever be, your presence brightens up his day. What if I told you that he got jealous every time you hugged another guy because at that moment that guy was holding his entire world? What if I told you that he's loved you ever since he first laid eyes on you? What if I told you I was one-hundred and fifty percent positive he exists?" He wiped a tear from Zoey's face with his thumb.

"I wouldn't believe you," Zoey said sadly and softly. He grabbed her hands, and took a deep breath.

"What if I told you…" he took another deep breath, like he was about to plunge off a cliff. "…that he is standing right in front of you?" Zoey blinked twice. Was he serious? Zoey's eyes got wide. Could it really be that, Chase Matthews, her best friend of two years, the goofy, bushy-haired, green eyed boy next door was…in love with _her_? She was amazed. She couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. Maybe he was just trying to make her feel better.

"You're lying," Zoey said half-heartedly. Chase shook his head.

"I would never lie to you, Zoey." He said. She looked up.

"Prove it," she stated. He looked confused. "Prove you love me." Chase smiled. He had a plan. A leaned in and kissed her. She felt a fluttery sensation inside of her. He was telling the truth. She could feel it. He broke the kiss for one second.

"I love you, Zoey." She smiled.

"What if I told you I love you back?" Chase's eyes got wide and he smiled.

"Then I'd be the happiest dude in the world." He answered.

"Okay then," she smiled. "I love you back." He kissed her again. Turns out, the guy she was destined to be with wasn't so hard to find, after all.

**The End**

**A/N: Well? Didja like it? Even if you didn't, REVIEW!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


End file.
